


Mommy Dearest

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: / tapdances in hello its this fucker, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pity Sex, Post Chapter Two, STOTM will update but not today, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Kuzuryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's right. Call me..." she paused, putting a finger to her lip. "Mommy." the nurse chirped, her smile growing a bit more. "Mommy Mikan."</p><p>Oh shit. That was not the direction he thought this was going to go in. However, the growing heat in his pants said otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt done I just slapped an ending on bc my friend Rayne's a dick and wanted it done asap but enjoy

Mikan sighed, sitting on the couch of the hotel while staring at her nails when she heard the familiar clacking of Kuzuryuu's shoes. Turning her head quickly, a smile melted across her lips. "Thank you for coming Kuzu~" she purred, bending down to his height.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the yakuza was confused by the nurse's suggestive tone. "Didn't you need help watching the rabbit, or a kid or whatever? I heard something about babysitting.." he grumbled, his cheeks growing a light pink.

"Not exactly~" Tsumiki cooed, taking him by the hand and leading him towards an empty hotel room. "You are my baby." she told him, pulling on his tie.

Turning his head towards the door, he looked at the door, then back at Mikan. "I-I'm your baby??" he squeaked, his voice cracking awkwardly.

"That's right. Call me..." she paused, putting a finger to her lip. "Mommy." the nurse chirped, her smile growing a bit more. "Mommy Mikan."

Feeling some odd feeling dampen his boxers, the baby-faced gangster gulped. "Y-Yes Mommy.." he mumbled, his golden eyes looking at his feet.

Then it hit him like a baseball to the face. This turned him on. Calling this batshit insane nurse 'Mommy' turned him on. Out of every kink on the internet, after waiting hours for Peko to go to sleep so he could attempt to masturbate to some awful video, this turned him on. Slowly, the nurse's fingers trailed down his chest and she ripped off his tie and pushed him against the wall. " Hmn? Do you like this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You naughty, naughty little boy."

A lump grew in his throat. Why was this hot. Literally anything else could've turned him on right now, but nope. This was arousing to him. "Yes Mommy..." he stammered, attempting to put a hand over his eyes nonchalantly staring around the room. There was a bed, a television that probably didn't work, a fan and a table. Then his eyes went from the mirror across from them to Mikan's light purple eyes to her....cleavage.

Then he felt his stomach drop as her fingers traced down his chest gently, undoing each of the buttons on his suit buttons carefully with extreme grace and the occasional bits of pressure from her lanky fingertips. Softly, the gangster whimpered between his lips, the way she was so forcefully gentle was a bit too much to handle. Suddenly, his shirt and jacket fluttered to the ground and there was nothing left but Mikan, and an almost naked Kuzuryuu. Only one thing stood between them, and that one thing was his binder. His binder was pretty beaten up, not only because he wore it almost every day, but because of the hot weather and the occasional reminder from Peko to take it off, which was rare.

The nurse's eyes widened, looking at the yakuza with her normally skittish expression on her face. She didn't know that he wore a binder. "A-Are you okay with me..." she pondered, her bandaged hands drawing back from his chest.

"...Yes." he responded quickly, wanting the conversation to end as quick as possible, along with the painfully dysphoric blush burning away at his face as he felt at his chest, knowing his ribs were going to look deformed after she removed his binder.

"If it makes you uncomfortable we can jus-" the nurse questioned, moving her hands towards the zipper and slowly moving it down, allowing the article of clothing to gently ghost against his skin before falling to the floor.

Silence filled the room for a few moments as a shiver slowly made it's way up Kuzuryuu's back. Not many people had seen his chest aside from his parents and Peko, butterflies seemed to be swarming in his stomach. "Yes. J-Just keep this going already.." he stuttered, undoing his pants.

" 'Just keep this going' Mommy." she corrected, that unfamiliar coy grin crossing her face as she pried down his boxers with a catty giggle. "I guess bad little babies like you get an extra punishment, hmn?~" the nurse cooed, kissing his thighs gently, peppering bits of lip gloss across his freckled skin. Listening to the heavy breathing and quiet gasps coming from the gangster's lips, then separating his thighs.

Lord almighty, he was wet. Delving her tongue inside his soft, pink lips and quickly lapping at his cherry, listening to his soft moans and high pitched squeaks that left his mouth, following the quiet noises of him anxiously bucking his hips. "Mommy.. oh god.. mommy.." he stammered, feeling her tongue gently tap his button and making him turn into putty in her dainty, bandaged hand. "M-Mommy please!! Punish me.. jesus fuckin-"

Then Mikan stopped and stood up, wiping whatever fluids were on her lips off onto her bare arm. "Now, now." she scolded, dragging the gangster to the bed and harshly pushing him on top of it before sitting on the bed herself. "Good babies don't swear like that, not while I'm around." she smirked, raising a hand and harshly slapping his ass. "Hmn? Are you a good little boy?" the nurse asked, a dark red blush on her face.

Biting his cheek, Fuyuhiko nodded before spitting out a "Y-Yes!!", feeling the sharp ripple of pain on his rear end, along with the soft vibration of Mikan's knee bouncing. Another slap, than another, making it four in total caused him to yelp, and then notice the small puddle on Mikan's leg.

Hopefully there was more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a dare but lemme tell ya if you got this far yer a sinner


End file.
